Sans Cœur High School
by Forgotten Requiem
Summary: Roxas has transfered into a new school where all isn't what it seems. At a certian time the world shifts and strange creatures appear. The thing is only the kids of dorm building 000 are transported. AxelXroxas and ZexionXdemyx.
1. Chapter 1 Meet your new family!

Pairings: AxelRoxas ZexionDemyx

Credits: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy. Disney owns Disney (of course) and Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and they both own Kingdom Hearts. I just own this story.

Warnings for story: Blood and gore, Yaoi, Sexual themes, and Language

Story so far: Roxas is sent to a boarding school.

* * *

"Excuse me passengers. We apologize for any inconvenience cause by the delay." 

The blond haired boy just starred out the window at the underground lights while listening to his iPod. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to see a tall tanned man with long silver hair. The older man smiled and stuck out his hand.

"I am Professor Xemnas," said the man now known as Xemnas. "Judging by your uniform your going to be going to Sans Cœur High School correct? What is your name?"

"Roxas," mumbled the blond kid. "Yah I have you for science 4th."

Xemnas held back some laughter while saying, "4th is one of my more interesting periods. Oh here is my stop. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

The train came to a stop at Port Royal and Xemnas got off. He looked back at Roxas and said, "You should be careful around this time of night." Then the doors closed and the train moved on towards Sans Cœur High School.

Roxas went back to starring out the window. He looked at his watch and was surprised that it was so late. _Well the time of arrival was midnight._ He thought while looking at the now outdoors. The train was crossing over the water to a small man made island where the school was. Roxas took one look at it and chuckled.

The train finally entered the station and Roxas walked onto the platform. Glancing at the clock it was a couple of seconds until midnight. Sighing he started to walk towards the exit like everyone else. Before he reached it though the power turned off in the station along with his headphones. Looking around everyone vanished and the skylights let in the light of a green moon.

"Hello?" Roxas called out. _This must just be a prank._

Walking outdoors Roxas followed the instructions on the map he was given. While walking he saw no one but noticed dark spots that looked like blood all over. Everything looked like it was in a battle and the things that smashed bodies didn't prove that theory wrong. He ran a bit further and reached the entrance of the school grounds. It would have been locked if not for the fact that the gate doors were thrown off their hinges.

Roxas checked his map again and began walking towards the dorm buildings. It was empty just like the town except for one building. Luckily it was his dorm building so he quickly ran towards it. He opened the door and looked around. His attention turned to a midget with a black trench coat.

"Welcome," the midget said. "You must be Roxas. Now if you want to proceed then you must sign this. It's a contract."

"Um what's in it?" Asked Roxas looking at the paper.

"Oh don't worry," replied the midget while Roxas started to sign. "All it says is that you'll take full responsibility for your actions. You know the 'usual' stuff."

A thud came from the stairs and Roxas turned towards it. A guy with a blond mullet and a blue guitar thing fell down it. Groaning he looked up and pointed the guitar thing at the Roxas.

"Who are you?" He demanded while Roxas just stayed silent. "Are you one of them?

The mullet haired guy pointed the guitar thing at Roxas and strummed the strings. A blast of water burst from the end and hit a pot instead of Roxas. The pot melted much to Roxas's dismay. This made the mullet guy laugh a little and he got ready for another shot when a book hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Cried the mullet guy while looking up the stairs at a blue haired boy with hair covering half his face. "What'd you do that for Zexion."

"You were about to kill our new dorm mate," sighed Zexion. He looked at Roxas and said, "Don't worry about Demyx. He's just an idiot Your room is upstairs at the end of the hallway. Come on."

Zexion started to go upstairs with Demyx yelling that he wasn't an idiot. Roxas looked back at the midget just to see he was gone. Roxas ran to catch up with the other two. When they finally reached his room, number 13, Zexion asked if he had any questions.

"Where is everyone?" Roxas asked while looking at his new room. "It looks like a massacre happened outside."

"I'll explain later," replied Zexion while Demyx shivered. "As far as we know this dorm is unaffected by it so you can relax. We'll see you tomorrow." The two left leaving Roxas in his new room.

"Well at least it has a nice bed," said Roxas while going to sleep.

--Next day—

Roxas walked down the stairs to be greeted by Demyx. They were both wearing the same black uniform with red ties except Demyx had his tie undone. They walked towards the school which was still twenty minutes away even though they were on campus. Demyx just babbled on about the teachers and stuff. Roxas started to look around noticing how nothing looked like it did last night. Building were whole, no dead people or blood spots, and there were people.

"Hey what is your classes code?" Asked Demyx suddenly. Roxas looked at him blankly. "Your classes code is the classes you're taking. For instance mine is M/3 which is an advance music courses with water study."

Roxas looked at his schedule. "It says F/2."

"Oh that's Axel's class code!" Said Demyx while starting to look around. "Lets find him!"

Demyx ran off while Roxas just stood there. Glancing around he tried to guess what Axel looked liked. He started to walk only to run into somebody. Looking up he saw a boy with spiky red hair, bright green eyes, and two small, diamond, shaped tattoos under his eyes.

"You must be new here," The boy said. "Looking for somebody?"

"Actually I'm trying to find Demyx," mumbled Roxas. "We're trying to find someone by the name of Axel and I have no idea what he looks like."

The red head chuckled, "Axel eh? I know him. He is one of the smartest, funniest, hottest guys in the world."

"Wow he sounds cool," said Roxas.

"You bet he is!" He smiled and noticed someone running towards them. "Oh look it's Demyx."

"Hey Roxas," greeted Demyx. "Oh hey Axel we've been looking for you."

"Yah this cute kid told me," Smirked Axel while wrapping an arm around Roxas' shoulders. "So why were you looking for me."

"Well he's in your class code," Replied Demyx. "Thought you should meet sense you're also both in the same doom building along with me. Anyhow you should probably let go because he's redder then a tomato."

Axel looked down at Roxas who was blushing just like Demyx said. He let go and whispered in Roxas' ear, "My room is number 8. Hope to see you tonight." He then grabbed really red Roxas' arm with a smile and dragged him to the building.

"He doesn't mean everything he says Roxy!" Demyx yelled after them. Then he started running to his class. "Crap I'm going to be late."

* * *

Reviewers get cookies. Nonreviews get poison cookies shoved down their throat. Next chapter Latest Monday night 


	2. Chapter 2 Help me

Pairings: AxelRoxas ZexionDemyx

Credits: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy. Disney owns Disney (of course) and Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and they both own Kingdom Hearts. I just own this story.

Warnings for story: Blood and gore, Yaoi, Sexual themes, and Language

Story so far: Roxas has met Demyx, Zexion, and Axel.

* * *

Rocxal rubbed his arm where Axel had been pulling him. Instead of just going to class Axel had to give him a quick tour that moment and they barley made it to class. Roxas looked around to see that Axel already made it to the back of the room and was pointing to a seat next to him. He started to make his way over to Axel when a blond haired girl got in his way.

"Hello I'm Naminé," said the girl while batting her blue eyes and smiling sweetly. She was wearing the normal pink girls' uniform top and black skirt with white sandals. "I'm the Student Body Secretary. If you have any questions ask me."

Axel walked up and returned the smile Naminé was giving Roxas. He answered politely, "Don't worry. If he every needs help he'll ask someone better then a slut like you."

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Naminé not losing her smile. "But last time I check you're the one trying to get into everyone's pants."

From afar this looked liked a normal conversation between friends. When you get closer you can see some sparks and when you're right next to them you could see the fire. Roxas walked backwards to the other student who took cover on the other side of the classroom. Naminé and Axel didn't notice and kept on 'talking'.

Finally a pale man with long silver hair came in. He looked at the class and sighed.

"Class get back to a desk," He said while beginning to take role. Looking up he noticed that none of the class noticed him. With his eye twitching he yelled, "I SAID GET TO A DESK NOW!"

The class jumped at the sudden out burst and made way to their desks quickly. Axel had to suppress his laughter of Roxas who was close to having a heart attack. Roxas noticed this and started to stick his tongue out at Axel when someone tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump again.

"You get scared easily it seems," said Zexion while glaring at Axel to stop laughing. "This is Professor Sephiroth. He used to be a general so I wouldn't be surprised if he cut your head off."

While Roxas started to protect his throat Axel spoke up, "So when did you get here?"

"After Sephiroth shouted," replied Zexion.

"Do you three want to be spilt up?" Asked Sephiroth, drawing the classes' attention to the back. Then he pointed at Roxas. "If you were paying attention what is the first ten digits of pi."

"Um…" Roxas said while thinking. "3.14159…"

"You don't know the rest?" Smirked Sephiroth. "So you weren't paying attention. Well I don't think that's fair to the rest of the class."

"Well Professor why don't you ask Naminé? She wouldn't know even the amount Roxas did and she was so called 'paying attention'." Said Axel. Naminé shot a glare at Axel who just smiled back.

"Okay Naminé," Spoke Sephiroth while pointing at Naminé. Roxas sighed in relief."

"I do not know sir," Murmured Naminé.

"See and you said we weren't paying attention!" Smiled Axel while the bell started ringing. He grabbed Roxas' arm and waved. "Now this is the show, 'Saved By The Bell'."

-Hallway-

While Roxas was being dragged class to lunch to class he meet a lot of new people. Some of them were as nice as Axel and Demyx and some were like Naminé. Sense Roxas didn't want to forget anyone he wrote down stuff about each person.

-Axel: Great guy. Going to land me in detention but great

-Demyx: Tried to kill me but he's great with music and is funny. Needs to stay away from sugar.

-Zexion: An enigma

-Naminé: Okay I guess. Axel hates her.

-Professor Sephiroth: Scary. Dead scary

-Leon: Also an enigma.

-Cloud: Also an enigma. Blushes when Leon is nearby.

-Sora: He looks like me! More of a klutz and is stupider but he's like my twin!

-Riku: Almost as good looking as Axel. Boyfriend of Sora

-Kairi: MeanieHead! Trying to take Sora from Riku. TTTT

"Wow I'm hotter then Riku," Said Axel while looking over Roxas' shoulder at the paper. "I can die happy!"

"You're going to die?" Asked Demyx while bouncing up to them. " How come and can I watch?"

"Roxas has a crush on me," Smiled Axel while draping an arm around the said blond's shoulders making him blush. "See he's blushing."

"Aw," Cooed Demyx joining the semi hug. "Ain't that the cutest thing you ever saw."

"Will both of you shut-up," stuttered Roxas while getting away from the two. "Let us just get to 4th period."

"Mansex!" Cheered Axel and Demyx while latching onto Roxas' arms as they skipped to 4th period.

"Help me," Squeaked Roxas while trying to get away again.

-4th Period-

When they finally got there they all had to unlink arms. Roxas was about to go in first when Demyx held him back and winked. Axel didn't notice and just opened the door to walk in. Although he didn't get far when a girl flying jumped kicked him.

The girl wore a uniform white top and black skirt with thigh high black boots. She started stepping on Axel's head and yelling, "Think you could get out of paying me huh? You owe be big time. Oh who's this?" She looked at Roxas. "Hi I'm Larxene. But I'll introduce myself after I get my money from this BASTARD!"

Larxene went back to beating up Axel while Roxas looked at Demyx and asked, "Is this normal?"

"For them yes," laughed Demyx. "Larxene is on the girls side of are dorms so she participates in the monthly poker matches. Currently Axel owes her a lot and isn't going to pay up.

"I would ask you not to spill blood in front of my class," Sighed a newly appeared voice. Everyone turned to see Xemnas. "Get into class you three and I'll show you where you're seating Roxas."

"Can't he sit by me Mansex?" Asked Axel with puppy eyes.

Xemnas glared at him. "No for three reasons. One is that it's Professor Xemnas. Two is that I don't want the class to be interrupted. And three…. Your puppy eyes are scary."

They went into the class with Axel grumbling how his puppy eyes weren't scary. Roxas was put on the opposite side of the room from Axel so he didn't hear it long. After a while of the fun lesson on atoms, Roxas started to fall asleep until the bell rang. He started to put his stuff away when a guy with black and gray hair, scars, and an eye patch came up to him.

"'Sup dude," he greeted. "Liking it here so far? I remember when I was the new kid. I use to look so handsome until one night in the Heartless hour. I saw you out there during that time. You should be careful."

"Who are you?" Asked Roxas confused. "And what's the Heart-"

"Hey Xaldin!" Yawned a tired Axel. "What's up."

"Name's Xigbar," Replied Xigbar. "I was just talking to him. Telling him some stuff about the school."

"Don't worry I told him all about everything," Smiled Axel while grabbing Roxas' arm. "Well let's go do something fun now!"

Axel showed Roxas around the island for a couple hours until he had to leave. Roxas spent about two hours trying to find the right streets back to the school. Sighing he walked to the dorm buildings until he found his and entered. Looking around he saw no midget, the pot Demyx broke was whole, and that it was 11:13. _That would explain why I'm tired._

Roxas went to his room to grab some bath supplies. When he entered he thought he felt someone but ignored it and just continued with what he was doing. While walking down the hall he heard the floor creak behind him. Turning he saw no one. Sighing he continued to the baths. _I'm loosing my mind._ Finally he made it to the baths.

Roxas slowly started to slowly take off his clothes. The air was cold and it made goosebumps appear on his skin. He was about to take off his boxers when he felt someone staring at him. Looking around he noticed no one so he just took them off and put them with the rest of his clothes. He entered the bath area and gasped.

It was a swimming pool. Well not that big but still enough so that the entire boys' dorm could take a bath. Roxas put a foot in the water and finally lowered himself in. He thought he heard someone and he looked around again.

"Hello?" Roxas called out. Sighing he went back to enjoying his bath. That is until hands reached around his neck and pushed him under. A rush of bubbles came from his nose as he struggled to get out of the water. His strength dwindled quickly though due to lack of oxygen and soon things started turning black.

_I'm going to die._

* * *

Review to get cookies and to give me inspiration to update faster. 


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight the Menace!

Pairings: AxelRoxas ZexionDemyx

Credits: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and Final Fantasy. Disney owns Disney (of course) and Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and they both own Kingdom Hearts. I just own this story.

Warnings for story: Blood and gore, Yaoi, Sexual themes, and Language

Story so far: Roxas meets people at school and is now being drowned by someone.

A blond hair girl was playing video games when a mad Roxas came in. The blond hair girl just looked at him and continued playing. Suddenly a key appeared in Roxas' hand and he held it against the girl's throat.

"I'm dying here and you're playing video games Sync?" Asked Roxas menacingly. Sync just shook her head and Roxas started screaming, "Get back to writing the story!"

Sync started writing and Roxas all of a sudden grew a mustache, which disappeared once the story started. (I actually had a dream like this. It also involved flying cookies but that's kind of-)

"JUST GET ON WITH THE SORY!" Screamed everyone making Sync cower in the corner.

---Dorm Building Entrance---

Axel entered the dorm building. Falling to the ground he just laid there. Even though the floor was made from hard wood, which was currently cold and splintery, he wasn't going to move. Although he soon jumped up when three gleaming knives landed around his head.

"What do you think your doing sleeping in the middle of the hallway?" yelled a very pissed Larxene. "Oh I know. You're the new welcome mat?"

"Please leave me in peace," Axel groaned. "You're almost as bad as the bitches who attacked me and chased me forever!"

"Looking at the bites and cuts on you legs I'm guessing you mean real bitches," Larxene snorted. Currently on the bottom part of Axel's leg were bleeding bite marks and cuts that looked like a dog. His uniform was ripped and he also was missing a shoe. Larxene pulled him into a hug. "Oh you poor thing."

Larxene cut off the hug and waved good-bye while hurrying back to the girls' dorm side. Axel nervously twitched from the scary hug. Still he walked up the creaking stairs to his room but was stopped when he saw ''The Baths' sign. Smiling he went in.

As Axel entered the first thing he noticed was someone's clothes. The second thing he noticed was that they looked like a certain cute blond's clothes.

"Hello?" Axel heard a voice call out.

_Definitely the voice of a cute blond named Roxas._ Axel thought while undressing. He took off his black blazer along with his white collared shirt. Looking down at his pants (which you could see the ends of his flame and heart pattern boxers now) he decided they weren't worth keeping. So he started to empty out his pockets when he heard a splash.

"He must be swimming in there," Axel chuckled while removing his keys, matches, cellphone, and non-existent wallet. He glared at the non-existent walled, realizing someone stole it, and growled, "Larxene is so dead tomorrow."

Sighing Axel finished undressing and thought about wearing a towel. He decided against it though just to see the look on Roxas' face when he appeared. Smirking he walked across the tile flooring and looked at the pool which was crystal clear, warm looking, and had a drowning Roxas. Axel noticed the last and ran towards it.

"Roxas!" Axel hollered while dragging the blond out of the water. "Okay now what did we learn in health? Oh yah Heimlich maneuver! Wait that's not it. I got it! CPR!"

Axel checked Roxas' pulse, without checking for breathing, and heard none. Pinching Roxas' nose, Axel put his mouth over the others and started breathing in and out. He wasn't about to let Roxas die so soon.

---Roxas conscious---

Darkness. Pitch black, freezing cold, darkness. Roxas was floating in the middle of it in a slight daze. Realizing his lungs hurt he tried to breath but couldn't. In fact he couldn't move any of his body parts. He just laid there like he was in a cement block.

_If this is hell I wish I was still alive. _Roxas though while starring blankly at what he thought was the sky. It's pretty hard to tell when everything is black and you can't feel anything.

"Heimlich Maneuver.…..CPR." Called out a voice getting Roxas' attention. Roxas thought it sounded kind of like Axel but though against it. Something tickled his foot and if he could move he would laugh. (1) Soon he could feel air in his lung and he could feel. Roxas slowly opened his eyes to see red and feel something on his lips.

"Huh?" Roxas mumbled while trying to figure out what was going on. The thing that was on his mouth was removed and the red moved away from his face, reviling bright lights and Axel's worried face. "What's going on?"

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Cried Axel. He grabbed Roxas in a great big bear hug and nearly caused Roxas to go in darkness again. "Don't ever sleep in the baths again!"

"I wasn't sleeping," Roxas replied while trying to remember what happened. "Someone came up behind me and started to choke me. Then he stuck me in the water and-"

Roxas blushed as he looked down. Currently he was on Axel's lap and they were both naked. Roxas jumped up and ran to the changing room. Axel on the other hand just laughed and slowly walked to the changing room. When he got there Roxas was finishing putting on his shirt.

"Don't I get a thank-you?"Asked Axel while entering.

Roxas just grabbed his blazer and ran out the door while quickly saying, "Thank-you."

Axel just chuckled and started to put on his clothes. _No more time to take a bath. It'll start soon._ He looked at the door where Roxas just was and sighed. "Should have warned him."

---Room 13---

Roxas closed the door and tried to slow down his breathing. _Stay calm Roxas! It was just Axel. You've seen everything on him on you except slightly smaller._ He shook his head and sighed. Then he started to walk to his bed when he started screaming at the tall green alien on his bed. The alien screamed back.

"Woah calm down!" Yelled the alien while waving a random white flag. Roxas stop and starred at him. "It's just me Roxy."

"Demyx?" Asked Roxas while the alien shook his head and took off his mask. Is everyone trying to kill me? "Why are you in here and don't call me Roxy."

The door opened and Zexion's head came into view. "I heard you scream Roxas along with a little girl." He said.

"I do not scream like a girl!" Demyx screamed like a girl while Roxas shook his head yes. "And you Roxas stop agreeing with him."

"Screaming girls aside," Interrupted Zexion. "Demyx we have to go. Axel should be waiting downstairs for us. And Roxas, you stay here. No matter what you hear do not leave this room."

"Unless something is trying to destroy is or the building catches on fire," Said Demyx while Zexion glared at him to get going. "Well bye then! Larxene may be over later. Don't worry she's welcome here during this time. We'll explain everything later!" And with that he left.

Roxas sighed and looked around his room. The clock said 11:58 so Roxas decided to go to sleep. Forgetting his pajamas he started to sleep on his bed. In less then a minute he was close to sleep. Even when a bell rung he ignored it and kept sleeping.

Only when Roxas felt a presence like the one earlier did he fully wake-up. Glancing around the room he didn't see anyone. Soon he felt something touch his neck, which made him jump up and land on the floor. That's when he noticed it was his own hands trying to protect his neck.

Calming down he started to get back on his bed when he noticed the moon was green. After that he noticed that his door was being closed. Then he heard some evil, high-pitched, laughter and suddenly the lights turned on. Roxas looked up to see a menacingly looking person in a trench coat, with knifes, looking ready to kill.

-A street before Midnight-

Naminé was talking to the red head Kairi. Currently Naminé was trying to calm down Kairi about something. Kairi kept yelling how Riku was corrupting Sora and stuff. A guy with black long dread locks and sideburns just wished they'd shut-up.

Finally the two girls got up but Kairi threw a soda can behind her and it hit the dread-lock guy. The dread-lock guy glared at her and said, "If you're going to litter do not do it on me."

Kairi glanced at him and replied, "Then don't sit like a bum Xaldin."

Xaldin glared at her and was about to attack her when a bell rang. Xaldin looked around to see some mutilated corpse and puddles of blood. Hearing evil laughter he turned around and saw someone in a black and white coat trench coat. The hood unfortunately covered his face.

"Who are you?" Xaldin asked only to receive a laugh. "Damn it, answer me!"

The man in the trench coat just laughed some more and lunched at Xaldin. His hand pieced though Xaldin's heart and he said, "You wouldn't remember if I told you."

A scream rang into the night.

---Extras---

Review, favorite, or alert and you get cookies. Don't do anything and you get poison cookies shoved down your throat.

Gives all reviewers from last time cookies.

InoYamanaka91- Blah description is always my worst point in English. XD

cherryblossom-demon- Hyperness rocks! BTW I love your avatar.

aLLgirL112- And you still don't know. X3

Nikuki-Kun- There you go!

Fallen Wind Rider- Thank you!

(1) The Little Mermaid reference. You know when Scuttle checks the foot for a pulse? Yah Axel has been watching it too many times with Demyx.


	4. Chapter 4 The Keyblades

A/N: Yeah it has been updated! I'm use to school now so I can stop worrying about it and start working on this story. Also I would like it if someone could pre-read these chapters and yell at me when I haven't updated. If your interested say so in your review or PM me or Both.

**---Room 13---**

"Don't hurt me!" Yelled Roxas not looking to see who it was. "There's nothing you can accomplish with killing me!"

The person with the knives sighed and said, "The only reason I would kill you would be if you keep yelling so in other words… Shut-up!"

Roxas looked up to see Larxene standing there. He let out a sigh of relief and then realized something. "Why are you in the guys side of the dorms?"

"Because no ones on the other side currently duh," Larxene said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wait don't tell me no one told you about the Dark Hour."

Roxas shook his head no making Larxene groan in frustration. "Okay listen I will only explain this once. So listen good! Um… The Dark Hour is a time between 12:00 and 12:01PM. It lasts for an hour which is why it's called the Dark Hour. During this time there are certain creatures-"

Larxene was cut off when an explosion was heard. The two ran to the window to see what was wrong and saw that half of the school was destroyed. "Stay here!" Larxene ordered while running out the door but Roxas still followed behind.

"What is going on?" Asked Roxas catching up outside. "What happened to the school?"

"Just go back to your room and stay there!" Hissed Larxene while throwing some of the knives at a shadow creature.

Roxas almost tripped after seeing the creature. "What was that? Will it hurt us?"

"No it's going to make us tea and cookies that's why I attacked it," replied Larxene sarcastically. "No shit it's going to hurt us! It's called a heartless and they go around stealing peoples' hearts."

They reached the school and ran inside while Larxene still fought off the heartless. When there wasn't any heartless around them Roxas asked, "What's with all the bodies and stuff if they just steal hearts and why is the blood not dried?"

"We've been trying to figure that out for a while now actually," Replied Larxene while opening a door to the roof. "We can't figure it out."

"We?" Asked Roxas while following Larxene on to the deserted roof.

"The Organization."

**---Computer Room at School---**

"It seems a big one has appeared," said Zexion while typing. "Demyx go check it out."

"Why me?" Whined Demyx trying to not shake. "I'm not that strong! Why can't Axel do it."

"Because Demyx you are a big detraction to Zexion." Axel replied with an evil smile. Zexion glared at him.

"I annoy everyone and they like it," Pouted Demyx. "And even if they send me away they're not sending me on a suicide mission!"

"Oh it's not that you annoy him," said Axel with a wider smile. "Zexion is just thinking of stuff with whip cream and cherries and a Dem-"

Zexion threw a book at Axel to make him shut up while Demyx eyes lit up as he understood. "Zexion wants… an Ice Cream Sunday!"

Axel burst out laughing at how naïve Demyx was and Zexion just ignored them both. The blue haired enigma continued typing while the other two were debating which on ice cream flavors that he would like. Finally Zexion stopped typing and looked at the others.

"Go to the roof and stop the heartless there," Commanded Zexion. "This time you'll go Axel."

"But why me?" Whined Axel just like Demyx. "You just said water boy would go."

"Look at the screen," Replied Zexion while pointing to the screen. "Your boyfriend is there." But Axel didn't hear the last sentence because he was already running towards where he saw Roxas.

**----School Roof---**

Roxas and Larxene made it to the roof when the building shook causing both of them to fall to the ground. Larxene swore at her knives for falling ten feet away. She crawled towards them and grabbed them when another shook hit the roof. This time she held on to them.

"You should be safe up here," sighed Larxene. "There's only one entrance and so you can take anything on one at a time. What are you gawking—Oh my god…"

Larxene had turned to see what Roxas was starring at. She looked up to see a gigantic heartless starring down at them. Larxene lunged at it and threw her knifes, but they were deflected. Making them reappear in her hands magically she lunged at the heartless but was swatted away.

"Larxene!" Yelled out Roxas. He knew he had to do something but he was too powerless. So instead he did what anyone would do. Run at the creature and try to punch the day lights out of it.

"Roxas!"

Roxas stopped as he heard those words. He recognized them as Axel's and realized that he was up there too. Although he couldn't turn around he could feel Axel in his heart and he knew he had to help fight. Even if he might die he couldn't just stand-by and watch his two new friends suffer.

Keyblades 

The word rang though Roxas's head and he saw two keys in his mind. One was white and shiny while the other was dark and metallic. Both of them were about as long as his arms and looked liked a blade. They appeared in his hands making him almost topple over with the unexpected weight.

"The Keyblades…" Muttered Roxas until he noticed time had started back up. The heartless attacked but Roxas was ready. He leapt up into the air and slashed the heartless extremely fast and landed perfectly on the ground. Roxas smiled at the falling Heartless.

Then Roxas noticed Larxene running towards him. He was about to ask if she was all right when Larxene started talking really fast. "Are you insane? You could have been killed! You lucky you're a chosen one or you would have been dead. So what's your weapon? Looks like a bunch of over-sized keys. Hey listen to me when I'm talking."

"Huh?" Asked Roxas while returning his attention back to Larxene. "Where did Axel go?"

"What do you mean? He was never here."

"Yah he was. I heard him."

"Heard him? How could you when he was- oh." Larxene started chuckling.

"What's so funny!" Demanded Roxas while Larxene kept laughing. "Tell me!"

But Roxas never got his answer because at that moment Axel burst in screaming, "ROXAS!" Looking around he spotted the blond and ran over to hug him, "Roxas, I'm glad your alright! Wait a minute did you get a chosen weapon? I'm so happy for you!"

"Axel can't breathe," Choked out Roxas, which made Axel let go. "Tell Larxene you yelled my name during the fight."

"Huh?" Axel looked confused. "What fight? Dear lord…"

Axel saw the fallen heartless and how it was badly damaged. Axel pointed at Roxas and looked at Larxene who nodded. The pointing stopped when the heartless began dissolving until a person with dreadlocks was revealed.

"Xaldin!" Cried Larxene and Axel together while running over to the man. Roxas also ran over but wasn't as worried as the other two."

"Larxene, Axel watch out," rasped Xaldin. "The one behind the attacks is-"

A bell tolled and Xaldin went silent. The green moon and all the mutilated bodies and blood disappeared leaving the four alone on the rooftop.

"Come on lets leave before someone finds us," Said Larxene. Axel nodded but Roxas was about to ask something. "Roxas will answer your questions tomorrow. "All of us should be present… At least those who aren't lost ones."

Axel patted Larxene's back and then grabbed Roxas's arm, dragging him to the door. "Come one you have five hours to sleep so hop to it!"

**---Computer Room at School---**

"They got Xaldin," Mused Zexion. "That's surprising and stop clinging to me."

Demyx was currently holding tightly onto Zexion's arm and refused to let go. "How can you be so calm! Xaldin was turned into a heartless and Roxas just took him out faster then a speeding bullet! Your insane not to be scared." Demyx clung tighter to Zexion, "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"No," Zexion replied while peeling Demyx off of him. "I have to report first anyway."

"I bet he's sound asleep," Muttered Demyx. "Well night Zexy-kun."

"Don't call me that," Growled Zexion but Demyx was out the door.

**--Extra---**

-Reviews-

Fallen Wind Rider: Actually he's wearing a mask. Sorry for not making that clear enough. Also the blood and gore will come mainly in a couple of future chapters but for now just the dark hour.

Suicidalmuffin-chan: Yep I hate him too, although, I had the most problems with Demyx. Weakest link my ass.

Nikuki-kun: Sorry that took so long. Hope you like it.

-Preview lines-

"Axel I don't know." Moaned Roxas

"He's just a kid!" Axel yelled. "We're all just kids…"

"How can you want to get rid of something as wonderful as the Dark Hour and the Heartless?" -???

Reviewers get cookies. Nonreviews get poison cookies shoved down their throat.


End file.
